La escritora y el Youkai
by Ultimate Dimentor
Summary: Un regalo de cumpleaños salió mejor de lo que se esperaba (Dedicado a Natsuki Moonlight) (REEDITADO)
1. CC7: La escritora y el Youkai

**La escritora y el Youkai**

 **Autor: Ultimate Dimentor**

 **Publicado Originalmente el: 4 de Julio del 2016**

 **Notas de Reedición:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Bueno solo decir que… ¡TE ADORO ITOKO-CHAN! nwn

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **-Ultimate Dimentor:** Hola chicos, aquí Ultimate con otro fic de cumpleaños, dedicado a mi querida Itoko-Chan **Natsuki Moonlight** , espero que les guste :)

Descripción

-Dialogo _Exclamación_ -Acción-" _Pensamiento_ "

 _Lectura_

 _"_ _Efecto de sonido"_

\- -Continuación de dialogo

/#/ Explicación al final del capitulo

 ** _-Cantante:_** _Canto_

 **-Escritor: Mensaje**

 **Descripción en pantalla**

 **-Personaje: Dialogo** ** _Exclamación_** **-Acción-"** ** _Pensamiento_** **" (En pantalla)**

 **Carteles en pantalla**

 **Sin más que aclarar les dejo con el fic.**

Basado los personajes creados por **Rumiko Takahashi**. Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Solo la historia es de mi creación y propiedad.

 **La escritora y el Youkai**

Una chica de pelo castaño estaba caminando por las grandes y traficadas calles de la ciudad de México... Creo que eso sonó mal... Dejémoslo en las grandes y muy transitadas calles de la ciudad cuando se detuvo a descansar un momento en la banca de un parque.

-Ahhhh...-Suspiró la chica cerrando los ojos-¿Por qué a mí?-Se dijo la castaña sintiéndose mal porque debido a una larga historia, no podría disfrutar de una vacaciones de verano este año.

-Si... Es molestó que los demás dispongan de tu tiempo, pero tú no puedas disponer del tiempo de los demás, ¿No crees?-Dijo una voz a su lado por lo que la castaña se giró y se encontró con un joven pelinegro el cual no podía ser mucho mayor que ella el cual estaba leyendo el periódico, en cuánto se giró este hizo lo propio y le sonrió-Hola, Karen.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombré?-Dijo empezando a alegarse del chico, no vaya ser que resulte un acosador... O algo peor...

-¿Así le hablas al que vino hasta aquí para felicitarte personalmente por tú cumpleaños?

-Lo siento... Tengo que irme-Dijo volteándose dispuesta a irse, esperando que el chico no intentara algo cuando le diera la espalda, por qué, ¿Qué clase de desconocido sabría tu nombre y fecha de cumpleaños?

-¿Tanto dudas de mí, Itoko-Chan?-Preguntó el azabache y la castaña se detuvo y se giró para ver al pelinegro.

-¿Sempai Valent-Kun?-Preguntó incrédula.

-El mismo que viste y calza jeje

Entonces la castaña abrazó al peli negro y este correspondió el abrazo.

-¡SEMPAI! ¡ERES TÚ!

-Eso creó-Entonces se tocó la cara-Sí, soy yo jeje-Dijo con una sonrisa burlona ante lo que la castaña le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

-Te pasas jeje

-Pos que te digo Itoko-Chan, así soy con los que les tengo confianza jeje.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

-Ya te dije, solo vine a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños y darte tú regaló...-Entonces la castaña lo volvió a abrazar.

-¡GRACIAS SEMPAI!-Gritó emocionada-¿Y dónde está mi regalo?

-¿Confías en mí?

-Pues claro.

-Bien, sígueme.

Entonces los 2 salieron del parque.

-Sólo te avisó qué no puede tomarme mucho tiempo, Sempai.

-Descuida, si algo tenemos de sobra es tiempo-Dijo sonriente.

Entonces entraron a un callejón sin salida.

-Bien, ahora apártate un poco.

Entonces él pelinegro se concentró y su armadura dimensional apareció en su cuerpo.

-Jeje, ¿Qué tal?

-Wow-Exclamó la chica sorprendida con la boca abierta.

-Sí, ya es típico que las personas reaccionen así al verme-Dijo la armadura-Descuida, si te desmayas yo te atrapó.

-En... Entonces la visita que le hiciste a mi hermano, a ese chico español y a tu Waifu, ¿Si pasaron?

-Si... Aunque alguien amaño las noticias para que no se supiera nada del combate de la JPSA en este mundo fuera de España, pero bueno, supongo que fue para no causar pánico o algo así.

-Vaya.

-Pero regresando contigo, te ofrezco lo mismo que a los demás, las vacaciones de tu vida fuera de este mundo, jeje.

-¡Genial! ¿Y qué me tienes preparado? ¿Iremos al mundo de mi fic de Five Nights At Freddy o algo por el estilo?

-No, ya hice 2 fics de cumpleaños de FNAF y sería algo predecible.

-No te hagas Ultimate, sabes que tienes de momento bloqueado el Multiverso FNAF de este Megaverso porque ya fuimos a uno.

-Oye, Armi-kun, como que te estás volviendo algo igualado...

-Si me destruyes, adiós a tus fics de cumpleaños...

-Ok tu ganas... Pero bueno, Itoko -Chan, ¿Vamos?

-Claro.

Entonces Ultimate abrió el portal y los dos pasaron por éste y aparecieron en un lugar que recordaba a una antigua casa japonesa, pero el cielo estaba oscuro y el ambiente se sentía muy pesado.

-¿A dónde me trajiste Sempai?-Preguntó con algo de miedo.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que iríamos a Tierra-Rumik a tomar un picnic en el Japón de Inuyasha...-Entonces reviso la computadora-Hmm... Ya veo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Está casa está rodeada de un campo mágico que re direccionó el portal.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-En mis dominios-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, entonces los 2 voltearon y vieron a...

-¡NARAKU!-Gritaron los 2 abrazándose.

-Hmmm... Veo que me conocen, pero no traen con ustedes fragmentos de Shikon... Así que no los puedo mantener con vida.

-¡ESPERA!-Gritó el pelinegro-Antes de que nos mates, tengo algo importante que decirle.

-¿Qué?

-¡MÁS VALE DE AQUÍ CORRIÓ QUE AQUÍ QUEDÓ!-Grito antes de tomar la mano de la chica y salir corriendo.

-No llegarán lejos.

Pero entonces usando los propulsores de su armadura, Ultimate logro salir juntó con Natsuki del lugar... De hecho hasta siguieron volando a pesar de salir de la zona de peligro por qué Ultimate perdió el control de vuelo, por lo que usó su propio cuerpo para proteger a su Itoko-Chan.

Mientras en otro lugar, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru estaban teniendo uno de sus típicos duelos.

-¡Viento Cortante!

-¡USTED PUEDE AMO BONITO!-Animaba Jaken a Sesshomaru como si fuera una porrista.

-¡INUYASHA!-Gritó Ahome cuándo el Hanyou cayó después de recibir un ataque de Sesshomaru.

-Maldición...-Decía Inuyasha tratando de incorporarse.

-Je, hasta aquí llegaste-Dijo Sesshomaru dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia.

Pero entonces los dos escucharon algo que llamó su atención... Parecían gritos acercándose a gran velocidad... Entonces los 2 saltaron antes de que un bulto gris cayera en el lugar en el que estaban peleando dejando un pequeño cráter.

-¿Qué...-Empezó Rin.

-... Rayos...-Continuó Jaken.

-... Fue... Prosiguieron Miroku y Sango.

-... Eso?-Terminó Shippo.

- _"Acaso serán aliens"_ -Se preguntaba Ahome.

-¡SEMPAI!-Gritó la castaña debido a que el azabache había recibido todo el impactó-¡VALENT-KUN! ¡OSVALDO!-Pero este no reaccionaba-¡DESPIERTA!

Ahome se acercó y cuando se disipó el polvo vio a la castaña sobre el chico en armadura tratando de reanimarlo, inmediatamente tomó de su mochila su botiquín y se acercó a éstos.

-¡AHOME! ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?

-¡Ayudó!

-¡PERO ESE IDIOTA INTERRUMPIÓ MI COMBATE Y...!

-Inuyasha... ¡ABAJÓ!

Después de darle al azabache los primeros auxilios lo acostaron en una cabaña para que descansará.

-Estará bien-Pregunto Karen.

-Descuida, solo tiene que descansar y todo estará bien-Dijo Sango tranquilizando a la castaña.

-¿Pero por qué cayeron del cielo?-Preguntó Inuyasha sentado en la rama de un árbol algo desinteresado.

-Escapábamos de Naraku-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos.

-¡¿NARAKU?!

-Vaya... ¿Y qué asuntos tienen con ese?-Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Accidentalmente terminamos en su casa y nos intentó matar.

- _Hmm..._ -Pensaba Sesshomaru.

-Por cierto-Se dio cuenta de algo Ahome-¿Por qué siguen aquí?-Dijo viendo a Sesshomaru y su grupo.

-Ya lo decidí-Dijo el youkai tomando a la castaña-Esta niña no puede andar por ahí sin protección la llevaré conmigo, vámonos Jaken.

-¿Otra humana?... Digo... Claro amo bonito.

-¿Niña?-Se preguntó Karen.

-¿Protección?-Se preguntaron Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kohaku.

-¿Llevarla?-Se preguntaron Rin y Ahome.

-¿A dónde crees que te la llevas?-Pregunto Inuyasha poniéndose frente a su hermano.

-Detenme si puedes-Dijo sin más.

Pero cuándo Inuyasha se lanzó al ataque, la herida del combate de hace un momento se volvió a abrir y Sesshomaru se fue con la chica.

Pocos días después el azabache despertó.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritó cuando se enteró, tan alto que las aves a más de un kilómetro de distancia emprendieron vuelo-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO DETUVISTE?!-Dijo sacudiendo a Inuyasha desesperado-¡TENEMOS QUE SALVARLA! ¡SI ALGO LE PASA A MI ITOKO-CHAN JAMÁS ME LO PERDONARÉ!

Y el tiempo pasó, al cabo de unas semanas Inuyasha y Sesshomaru volvieron a pelear y los dos grupos se reencontraron.

-¡ITOKO-CHAN!-Se corrió el azabache hacía la castaña... Pero entonces, por los pelos esquivó un ataque de Kohaku.

-Tranquilo Kohaku-Dijo Karen-Déjalo venir-Entonces recibió al azabache.

-Itoko-Chan, me alegra que estés bien-Dijo sonriente.

-Igualmente Sempai.

-Jeje, y bueno, tengo algo que decirte sobre cómo vamos a volver a casa.

-¿Te vas a llevar a mamá Karen?-Preguntó temerosa Rin mientras Kohaku se preparaba para volver a atacar a Ultimate.

-¡¿Ma... Ma... Ma... Ma... Mamá?!-Preguntó en estado de shock.

-Tengo una qué otra cosa que explicarte...

 **Flashback**

Karen estaba preocupada no sólo no sabía cómo se encontraba Osvaldo, sino que también Sesshomaru no le dirigió la palabra desde que se fueron... Entonces Rin le habló

-Oye, ¿Y de dónde eres?-Pregunto.

-Esto...-Pensó la manera más correcta de decirlo, ya que posiblemente al tratarse de una niña que además era del Japón feudal, no le entendería-De un lugar muy lejano llamado México.

-Me... ¿Qué?

-México, un lugar que se encuentra más allá del inmenso mar del oeste.

-Valla...

-Si.

-¿Y en ese lugar hay Youkais?-Pregunto Kohaku.

-No... Al menos que yo sepa...

-Jeje-Río Rin-Eres divertida.

Con el tiempo el grupo se acostumbró a la nueva integrante, gracias a unos libros de botánica que llevaba en su mochila pudo saber del uso de muchas plantas medicinales que ayudaron al grupo ante los constantes ataques de Naraku y sus bichos, por lo que hasta Jaken ya empezaba a agradecer la presencia de la chica, aunque no lo admitiera.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Y Sesshomaru aunque no me hable mucho me ha protegido de los ataques de los insectos de Naraku... De hecho a todos.

-Vaya, al menos te fue mejor que a mí.

-¿A ti como te fue?

-Bueno yo... Cómo no soy muy hábil que digamos... Soy el que carga las cosas además de ser la niñera de Shippo... No es gracioso-Dijo sonrojado debido a que la castaña se reía-Hmmm... Al menos me he podido divertir con Miroku.

-Esperó que no se te peguen las mañas de Miroku...-Dijo seriamente.

-No... O tal vez...-Entonces recibió una bofetada-Ok me calló.

-¿Y esa ropa?-Dijo notando que traía un uniforme japonés.

-Sobre eso quería hablarte, mi armadura se estropeó y la intentó reparar mientras no busco los fragmentos con los chicos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Grito la chica.

-Bueno... Yo... Supongo que nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo...-Dijo antes de recibir una lluvia de golpes de parte de la chica.

Un rato después la chica aprovecho que los chicos dormían para hablar con el peli plateado.

-¿Qué quieres Karen?-Pregunto Sesshomaru.

-¿Por qué…?

-¿Por qué decidí llevarte conmigo?... Esos ineptos no podrían protegerte… Y me recuerdas a una humana que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Eh?-Iba a preguntar algo pero Sesshomaru hablo primero.

-La luna esta hermosa esta noche, ¿No crees?-Dijo mientras la rodeaba con su brazo.

-Si… Si lo es-Dijo contemplando la luna mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

Luego de un tiempo la batalla final se libró y los dos participaron apoyando a los chicos.

-¡Itoko-Chan!-Grito el azabache corriendo para evitar que un monstruo atacara por detrás a Karen, pero Sesshomaru la salvo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si...

-Que bien que la salvaste, gracias Sesshom...-Se detuvo cuando Sesshomaru puso su espada en su cuello.

-Cuídalas-Dijo antes de avanzar para enfrentar a Naraku.

-Se llevan mucho mejor...

-No tienes ni idea-Dijo sonriente cargando a Rin.

Entonces un gran número de bestias los rodearon pero Miroku llegó a tiempo.

-Osvaldo... Cuida a Sango.

-¿Qué?... Espera Miroku, ¿Qué piensas ha...?-Entonces Miroku abrió su agujero negro y absorbió a todos los monstruos... Junto con él...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Debido a los constantes ataques de Naraku hacia mí... Miroku tuvo que usar más veces su agujero negro que en el manga o el anime...-Entonces apretó los dientes-Todo esto fue mi culpa…

Entonces el escritor salió corriendo a encarar a Naraku y la castaña lo siguió y todos juntos pudieron vencer a Naraku.

El tiempo pasó y Ultimate pudo restaurar su armadura pero decidieron quedarse un tiempo... Ya que la armadura necesitaba reunir la energía suficiente para el viaje de regresó y un día...

-Ya está Itoko-chan, en un día podrás regresar.

-¿Te vas a quedar?

-Tengo qué, recuerda mi promesa, pero regresare de nuevo apenas vuelva... Además quiero verlos crecer...-Dijo con unos trillizos en brazos los cuales dormían plácidamente.

-Si... Yo me quedare hasta que Rin pueda cuidarse sola.

-Ok.

El tiempo pasó y Karen aplazó su salida hasta que regresará Ahome y cuando regreso...

-Nos vemos chicos.

-Nos vemos Itoko-chan

-Cuídate Karen-Dijeron Sango, Inuyasha, Ahome, Kohaku, Jaken y Shippo.

-Adiós-Dijo la adolescente Rin abrazando a la castaña.

Y entonces tocó turno de Sesshomaru.

-Cuídate Karen-Dijo antes de besarla.

-Tú también Sesshi...

-Bien, vámonos-Dijo la armadura poniéndose en Karen y desapareciendo en un destelló.

Y la chica abrió los ojos encontrándose en el parque del principió... Cómo ya había pasado antes con los demás, se preguntaba si se trató de un sueño o algo por el estilo, como no vio indicios de su Sempai decidió regresar a su casa, cuando llegó se encontró un regaló y una tarjeta que decía:

 _Sesshi me pidió que te diera esto, saludos Itoko-Chan y no te desanimes por no tener esta vez vacaciones, estas llegaran tarde o temprano, sigue siendo feliz y recuerda, te deseó un feliz cumpleaños, aunque sé que me atrase jeje, saludos :D. Te quiere tu Sempai Osvaldo._

La chica abrió la caja y se encontró con él abrigó de Sesshomaru y su espada y una cajita con una tarjeta que decía:

 _Y esto es de mi parte Itoko-Chan_

Abrió el segundo regalo y se encontró con una diadema de Toy Bonnie, un llavero de Bill Cippher, un peluche de Luna de MLP y un dibujo de Toriel y Sans hecho por el mismo Ultimate con la leyenda:

 _"_ _Tú fuiste la primera que decidió ver en mi algo más que el escritor y eso siempre te lo agradeceré, te quiero Itoko-Chan"_

La chica sonrió y acomodó sus regalos sonrientes.

Mientras en los límites de la ciudad un chico estaba caminando a la puesta de sol mientras cantaba.

 ** _-Ultimate Dimentor:_** _Nadie consiente a sus amigos cómo el gran Ultimate..._

-Rayos se me pego la canción... Bueno, a volver a casa para escribir más jeje.

Y el chico desapareció en el horizonte.

 **Y bien, ¿Qué les pareció?, espero sus comentarios :D**


	2. Reedición

Hola, si estas leyendo esto es porque ya publiqué una reedición del One-Shot o Fic terminado que acabas de leer, espero que, si ya leíste la versión original, si no te molesta claramente, puedas decirme que te pareció esta mejora de la historia amigo lector, y si eres alguien que ya leyó esto después de leer el fic ya reeditado, lo siento si te hice gastar tu tiempo para nada… Lo siento uwu

Pero bueno, saludos y bendiciones a todos nwn/


End file.
